1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable transport and containment system designed for the easy transportation and storage of pans or dishes used primarily in the preparation, cooking, presentation, and storage of foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steaming pans and chafing dishes are typically covered with plastic wrap or aluminum foil when they are transported. Sometimes, they are not covered at all. Such coverings, or lack thereof, are inefficient and ineffective because they do not effectively prevent spillage and they expose the carrier's hands to the temperature of the pan or dish. Furthermore, even when covered with plastic wrap or foil, both hot and cold items will migrate quickly towards the ambient temperature.